Season 10 (1978-1979)
thumb|300px Sesame Street Season 10 aired from November 27, 1978 to May 25, 1979. Episodes 1186 - 1315 (130 episodes) * Episode 1186 -- 10th season premiere. * Episode 1187 -- Bob and Big Bird try to train Barkley * Episode 1188 * Episode 1189 -- David teaches Barkley to roll over * Episode 1190 -- Biff and Sully dig a subway tunnel * Episode 1191 -- Big Bird redecorates his nest * Episode 1192 * Episode 1193 * Episode 1194 -- Big Bird and Snuffy act out fairy tales * Episode 1195 -- Oscar's friend Georgie visits * Episode 1196 -- Mumford fills Oscar's trash can * Episode 1197 -- Bob tells Oscar not to litter * Episode 1198 -- Brad's baby teeth * Episode 1199 -- Big Bird takes a telephone message for Olivia * Episode 1200 * Episode 1201 -- The Count counts and sorts items at Hooper's Store * Episode 1202 -- Big Bird prepares a tortilla for Luis's lunch * Episode 1203 -- Bob practices conducting an orchestra * Episode 1229 * Episode 1234 -- Yogurt at Hooper's Store. * Episode 1235 -- Oscar's broken TV. * Episode 1257 -- Telly's debut * Episode 1289 * Episode 1293 * Episode 1294 Season 10 Cast *Cast: Linda Bove, Northern Calloway, Emilio Delgado, Will Lee, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Roscoe Orman, Alaina Reed, Buffy Sainte-Marie *Muppet Performers: Caroll Spinney, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Caroly Wilcox, Fran Brill, and Jim Henson. (Uncredited: Cheryl Blaylock, Olga Felgemacher, Brian Muehl, Kathryn Mullen, Michael Earl Davis, Bob Payne) *Muppets: Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Ernie, Bert, Kermit the Frog, Lefty the Salesman, Cookie Monster, Grover, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Count von Count, Herry Monster, Biff, Sully, Barkley, Bruno the Trashman, Telly Monster, Two-Headed Monster, Sinister Sam, Anything Muppets Season 10 Credits * Producer: Al Hyslop * Directed by: Jon Stone * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Tony Geiss, Sara Compton * Associate Producer: Lisa Simon * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Directors: Emily Squires, Sevlin Evans * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Cathi Rosenberg, Laurie Blank * Production Secretary: Sharen Gay * Film Editor: Mike Breddan * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Tony DiGirolamo * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Video: Rolf Wahl * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchinson * Make-Up: Mickey Scott * Hair Stylist: Lee Trent * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert J. Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, Ph.D * Researchers: Rodney Davis, LaMarian Hayes, Leona Shauble, Ana Herrara, Bettiana Peel, obatala ombu, Janet Shapiro * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Notes For the tenth season, Jim Henson and Michael Frith were given the task of coming up with some new Muppet characters to revitalize the show. One of Frith's suggestions was a living pile of trash who would act as a font of wisdom. This idea was rejected by the Sesame Street team, but was recycled a few years later to become Fraggle Rock's Marjory the Trash Heap.Fraggle Rock: Complete Third Season bonus material Sources 10